Suzume Okawari
Suzume Okawari (スズメお代わり, Okawari Suzume) was a member of the Gotei 13's Eight Division. Her captain was Shunsui Kyōraku. She defected from Soul Society shortly after the defection of Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Appearance Petite and thin, Suzume was considered attractive by many, including Fifth Division member, Masaru Watanabe. Her features were usually described as "pretty, but severe". She was known to smile very rarely. She had light skin, black hair and steely grey eyes. During her time at Soul Society, she wore a traditional shinigami uniform coupled with a pair of black leather gloves. She commonly wore her hair pulled back in a bun. After defecting from Soul Society, Suzume's attire has changed considerably. She has taken to wearing red lipstick, as well as letting her hair down in a bob hairstyle. Instead of the black shinigami uniform, Suzume wore a white robe-like gown with black boots. A small red garment was worn draped around her shoulders like a cape, held into place by two clasps shaped like the face of Menos Grande. Suzume always wore her Zanpakutō tied around her waist. Personality History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Mizu Hasu (水蓮, Water Lotus): In its sealed state, Mizu Hasu resembled a wakizashi, rather than the standard katana. The hilt was wrapped with light blue rayskin. It had a wide globe-like tsuba. *'Shikai': The release command was "Fall, like rain drops" (雨滴のように、秋, Uteki no yō ni, aki). In the shikai state, the blade of the sword vanished, leaving only the tsuba and hilt, but it gained the ability to fashion a blade out of water. Shikai Special Ability: Mizu Hasu was a water type Zanpakutō. It possessed a number of techniques, all of which centered around the manipulation of the blade and surrounding water or moisture. Due to its unique properties, Mizu Hasu can generate water like an overflowing pitcher. *'First Technique, Expansion' (第一の技術は、拡張; Dai ichi no gijutsu wa, kakuchō): This is one of Mizu Hasu's most basic techniques. The blade of water flows and expands, increasing the blade's length. Initially, Suzume was capable of only increasing the length to that of a katana, but gained the ability to expand the blade further until it was as long as an ōdachi. *'Second Technique, Contraction' (第二の技術、収縮; Daini no gijutsu, shūshuku): The counterpart of the First Technique, this technique shrinks the blade of Mizu Hasu. Suzume is capable of shrinking the blade down to the size of a tantō or as small as a needle. As with the first technique, the aim of this one was to continually expand or contract the blade to thrown an opponent off. *'Third Technique, Flowing River' (第3の技術、流れる川; Dai 3 no gijutsu, nagareru kawa) *'Fourth Technique, Roaring Rapids '(第四技術、轟音急流; Dai shi gijutsu, gōon kyūryū) *'Fifth Technique, Foggy Morning' (第五技術、霧の朝; Dai go gijutsu, kiri no asa) *'Sixth Technique, Falling Sorrows' (第六の技術、落下悲しみ; Dairoku no gijutsu, rakka kanashimi) Bankai: *Not yet achieved. Resurrección: *'Resurrección Special Ability: ' Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Deceased